Gombal Warning SasuHina Ver
by Baby Choco
Summary: "Kalo aku mau lompat dari gedung yang tinggi, kamu  gak lompat bareng aku ?" / "Kamu tahu enggak ? Kalo nanti aku jadi pemain sepak bola nomor punggungku pasti nomor hape kamu." /"Nama kamu pasti Agnes, soalnya tiap kali liat kamu aku berasa pingin nikah


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing :SasuHina.**

**WARNING :** **Many typo(s),** **AU, Maybe OOC,** **Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p>"Punya korek ga ?"<p>

"Enggak ada."

"Kalo nomer hape pasti punya dong ?"

* * *

><p>"Nama kamu pasti Agnes."<p>

"Sotoy!"

"Soalnya tiap ngeliatin kamu, aku berasa pingin nikah."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak ?"<p>

"Tahu apa ?"

"Sejak ngeliat kamu aku baru percaya kalo bidadari itu nyata."

* * *

><p>"Punya korek enggak ?"<p>

"Buat? Ngerokok ? ga boleh. Week."

"Bukan."

"Terus buat apa ?"

"Buat nyalain api cinta antara kita."

* * *

><p>"Waktu Kaa-<em>san<em>mu hamil pasti ngidam kopi deh."

"Eh, kok tahu ?"

"Soalnya kamu bikin aku melek terus."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak bedanya garuda sama kamu ?"<p>

"Bedalah, kalo aku manusia. Kalo garuda hewan."

"_Tenot_, coba lagi."

"Aku nyerah."

"Kalo garuda di dadaku, kalo kamu di hatiku."

* * *

><p>"Tou-<em>san<em> kamu penembak ulung ya ?"

"Kok tahu ?"

"Habisnya tatapan matamu itu tepat banget menusuk jantung hatiku."

* * *

><p>"Hina,chan ?"<p>

"Iya, kenapa ?"

"Tahu enggak, sekarang aku lagi buka warung kecil-kecilan."

"Eh, perusahaan kamu bangkrut ?"

"Enggak, lagi pingin cari pengalaman baru aja."

"Jual apa aja ?"

"Yang aku jual cuma hati dan cintaku, banyak sih yang mau beli tp ga aku kasih karna aku cuma mau menjual nya sama kamu dengan cuma-cuma."

* * *

><p>"Sasu."<p>

"Ya Hime."

"Kalo aku mau lompat dari gedung yang tinggi, kamu gak lompat bareng aku ?"

"Enggak."

"Hiks… Hiks.. Jahat."

"Aku ga mau lompat bareng kamu soalnya aku lebih milih turun ke bawah siap-siap buat nangkep kamu."

* * *

><p>"Sasu."<p>

"Ya."

"Mana yang lebih penting. Hidupku atau hidupmu ?"

"Hidupku."

"…"

"Eh, kok nangis ? Aku bilang gitu karena kamulah hidupku."

* * *

><p>"Hime."<p>

"Hn."

"Itu gaya aku."

"Ya, kenapa Sasu?"

"Kamu tahu enggak ? Kalo nanti aku jadi pemain sepak bola nomor punggungku pasti nomor hape kamu."

* * *

><p>"Kamu dulunya paskibra ya?"<p>

"Kok bisa tahu ? Padahal aku kan ga pernah ngasi tahu."

"Soalnya tiap deket kamu, hati aku jadi berkibar-kibar."

* * *

><p>"Ini."<p>

"E-eh bakso ? kok bentuknya hati?"

"Waktu itu Kaa-_san_ minta bantu'in bulletin bakso, gara-gara mikirin kamu baksonya ga jadi bullet, eh…bentuknya malah hati."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu gak kenapa kuntilanak rambutnya panjang ?"<p>

"Karena ga ada tukang cukur di dalem kubur ?"

"Salah, karena kuntilanaknya kelamaaan nungguin kamu."

* * *

><p>"Hihihi.. Sasu.. Sasu…"<p>

CUP

"Sasu engga seru, aku udah dandan nyeremin gini. Kamu malah ga takut. Nyium malah."

"Aku kalo liat setan bisa pingsan, tapi kalo liat kamu aku bisa kesetanan."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu gak kenapa malam ini ga ada bintang ?"<p>

"Mendung ?"

"Salah, karena bintangnya lagi duduk sama aku."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak bedanya kamu sama <em>charger <em>?"

"Kalo _charger_ sama _handphone_, kalo aku sama kamu ?"

"I~ Hime mulai gombal, tapi masih salah."

"Terus jawabannya apa ?"

"Kalo _charger_ pengisi baterai _handphoneku_, kalo kamu pengisi hatiku."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak ini apa ?"<p>

"_Flashdisk_."

"Wah~ Hina-_chan_ pinter. Fungsinya ?"

"Buat simpan dokumen ?"

"Salah, kalo _flashdisk_ yang ini fungsinya buat _copy _hati aku ke hati kamu."

* * *

><p>"Hime."<p>

"Ya."

"boleh pinjam penggaris ga ?"

"Ini, tapi buat apa ?"

"Buat ngukur cinta aku ke kamu."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke."<p>

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"Sasu."

"Ya, Hime ?"

"Dari tadi Sakura-_chan_ coba panggil kamu, tapi katanya kamu malah diem."

"Soalnya aku cuma bisa denger suara kamu."

* * *

><p>"Sayang."<p>

"Enggak, aku lagi ngambek."

"Punya tipe-x enggak ?"

"Nih."

"Tau enggak apa fungsi tipe-x ?"

"Bodo', yang penting kamu jahat!"

"Tipe-x ini fungsinya untuk menghapus kesalahan-kesalahan yang aku buat ke kamu."

* * *

><p>"Kamu tahu enggak bedanya kamu sama gelas ?"<p>

"Ga tau."

"Kalo gelas, diisi ada batasnya. Kalo cinta aku ke kamu biarpun diisi berapa kalipun enggak akan pernah ada batasnya."

* * *

><p>"Nanti, kalo kamu habis minum, sedotannya jangan di buang ya."<p>

"Emang sedotannya buat apa ?"

"Buat ngalirin hati aku ke hati kamu."

* * *

><p>"Tou-<em>san<em> kamu atlit parkour ya ?"

"Emangnya kenapa ?"

"soalnya kamu telah guling-guling di hatiku"

* * *

><p>"Kenapa menara Pisa miring ?"<p>

"Enggak tau, emang kenapa ?"

"Soalnya pondasinya enggak kuat, enggak kaya' pondasi cinta aku ke kamu."

* * *

><p>"Kalo aku jadi Batman kamu jadi <em>Crypton<em>nya yah?"

"Kok aku jadi penjahat?"

"Soalnya cuma kamu yang bisa melumpuhkanku."

* * *

><p>"Kemarin aku pergi ke kantor POS buat ngirim sesuatu. Tapi pak POSnya bilang barang yang aku kirim terlalu besar."<p>

"Emang kamu mau ngirim apa ?"

"Ngirim hati aku ke hati kamu."

* * *

><p>"Kamu suka minum jus enggak ?"<p>

"Suka. Kamu suka juga ?"

"Ya. Kamu sukanya jus apa ?"

"Jus jeruk, kalo kamu ?"

"**Jus**t wanna love you."

* * *

><p>"Tou-san kamu polisi ya ?"<p>

"Kok tahu ?"

"Karena kau telah menilang hatiku."

* * *

><p>"Tou-san kamu tukang gendang ya ?"<p>

"Emang kenapa ?"

"Karena kamu telah menDUNGDUNGPLAK hatiku."

* * *

><p>"Eh, jangan duduk deket bunga-bunga."<p>

"Loh emang kenapa ?"

"Nanti bunga-bunganya layu."

"Kok bisa ?"

"Mereka layu karena mereka malu kalah cantik sama kamu."

* * *

><p>"Hime."<p>

"Ya."

"Kamu kaya' sendok deh."

"Kok bisa ?"

"Karena kamu telah mengaduk-aduk hatiku."

* * *

><p>"Nona, diam dulu sebentar disana."<p>

"Eh, buat apa ?"

"Buat jadi bukti, jadi saya foto sebentar pake _Handphone_ saya ya."

CLIK

"Bukti buat apa ya?"

"Enggak, kemarin temen saya bilang ada perempuan secantik bidadari. Pake foto ini saya bisa bukti'in kalo omongannya salah."

* * *

><p>"Hime."<p>

"Iya, kenapa ?"

"Pinjam hp dong ?"

"Ini, tapi buat apa ?"

* * *

><p>"Buat telepon Tuhan, soalnya malaikatnya kelayapan disini."<p>

"Hina-chan, barusan liat ada yang jatuh enggak?"

"Enggak ada kok. Emang apa yang jatuh?"

"Hatiku pas liat mata kamu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pendek ?<p>

Humor enggak berasa ?

EYD hancur ?

Bahasanya jelek ? tadi di awal kan Cha udah ingetin yang enggak suka silahkan tekan **Back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Source :<strong> .

Kaskus.

CP TransTV.

Deny, Iqro, Edwin,Yandy,Hana,Ulfa yang bantu'in Cha buat gombalan.*bow


End file.
